Never Knew
by silvershewolf1
Summary: A one shot with two chapters. Will Sirius screw it all up? Will Lily run away for good?
1. Never knew

_I never knew_

It is seventh year of hogwarts and Dumbledore organised a dance just for the seventh years. (A/N it is like a formal/ prom) the dining hall has been transformed into a ballroom and there is some tables dotted along the halls walls. All the boys had to ask a girl to come with them. James asked a girl called Trinity. Remus and Sirius both asked Lily but Lily decided to go with Remus so Sirius asked a girl named Meanna. James and Lily have been friends form when they were eight years old. Remus is waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Lily he is dress in a black tuxedo. Lily walks out of the girl's room and out to the main stairs. Remus looks up and his mouth opens up slightly as Lily is wearing a long black dress that has a rather low dip at the front and a dip at the back and she is wearing black boots and she has a small silver crown in front of the bun on her head.

"Lily you, you Look good." Remus smiled as she walked over to him and did a small turn.

"Are you sure in not over or under dressed?" Lily asked because she is a unsure of herself.

"You look great Lily you will knock them dead when they see you." Remus offered his arm and Lily accepted.

"Thank you Remus." Lily smiled at him as they left to go to the hall.

They walked into the hall and about ten guys stopped talking and stared at Lily. They walked over to where James and Sirius were standing. James and Sirius stopped and stared at Lily. Sirius nudged James in the ribs and gave a very small smile. Trinity and Meanna got bored of there partners staring at Lily and walked away from them. A slow song started playing.

"Come on Remus come and dance with me." Lily tugged at his arm but he refused to move.

"I don't do the dancing to slow songs Lily." Remus looked around at the hall then back to Lily.

"I will dance with you Lily." James offered.

"Okay." Lily grabbed James' hand and they walked out to the floor.

James took hold of Lily's right hand and put his right hand on her waist. Lily took his and then she placed her left hand on his shoulder. They danced slowly and then James pulled Lily in close to himself and let go of her right hand and put his down onto her waist she let go of his shoulder and put her arms around his neck and rested her head on her arm and James rested his head on hers. The song ended and they left the floor to get a drink. Sirius walked over to James and slapped him on his back.

"Good work mate. I got a photo of that for Lily to keep forever. You two looked very coupleish then." Sirius laughed as he walked away as Lily came back over to them.

"I will get you Black." James muttered under his breath.

"What was Sirius doing with that camera?" Lily asked as she looked at Sirius walking over to Remus.

"He took a photo of us dancing and he is going to give you a copy." James whispered to her.

Lily smiled and excused her self and walked over to Sirius. "Sirius could I get a copy of that photo now please" Lily asked him.

"Sure Lily." He handed her the photo and she put into her little bag she had with her.

Lily walked over to Remus who was on his own. "Are you alright Remus?" Lily asked as she leaned against him.

"Yer im fine just tired I hate the full moon." Remus smiled at her.

"I don't know how it feels but im here for you Remus." Lily said as she gave him a kiss on his check and walked out of the hall and up to the common room.

"Thank you" Remus whispered to himself.

James' Prov

Wow Lily looked great. That dress I never knew she had it. Now she will haunt my dreams. I never knew she could look so damn good. Her smile is so perfect. What am I doing I should not think about her like this but I can not help it she is perfect. It could never happen she likes Remus. What am I going to get her for Christmas.

Lilly's Prov

Oh my god I did not know James was such a good dancer I was surprised when he put both his hands on my waist but I shocked my self by putting my arms around his neck. I love this photo I will go ask Sirius for another three copies so I can send one home and keep one to put in a frame and give on to James next week for Christmas. Oh what am I going to get for him, Remus and Sirius? I know I can take lots of photos and put them onto a disk. Just how many photos I do not know but I will get some of them and my self as well.

Lily came back to the hall and walked over to they guys again. They looked at her and then looked away. James was red in the face and Sirius was hiding behind Remus holding his arm.

"Ok what's going on? James?" Lily looked at him and then to Remus. Remus just shook his head he did not want any thing to do with this.

"Lily you know that photo well tomorrow every one in the school is going to see it, it will be plastered all over the school because of that stupid idiotic moron over there." James glared at Sirius.

Lily looked at Sirius and then she walked over to him. "Sirius why did you do this to me I thought I was your friend." Lily waited for his answer.

"Well I wanted to show the whole school the picture because it is cute." Sirius smiled.

SLAP.

"SIRIUS" Lily yelled. "I will hex you later for this and … and." She stopped there and looked around and saw all the seventh years looking at her and James. Lily looked back at Sirius with tears running down her check as well as the eye liner she had on. "Sirius I hate you." She whispered and wiped her yes and walked away form him over to James. "He is your friend your reason with him im done with this dance with this dress and with this stupid crown. Reason with him or I will hex him so bad the whole school will remember forever and so will the grandchildren" Lily threw the crown at James' feet and she started to walk out when a hand touched her arm.

"Lily did you want some company." It was Remus who asked her.

"I would not mind some." Lily smiled.

She could not hold it in any more the tears just escaped her eyes and then she escaped the hall and ran to the lake. Lily sat down on the bank and rested her head on her knees and she cried. A jacket slid over her shoulders to keep her warm from the cold night air. She grasped the coat and then some one sat next to her it was Remus she leaned against him and looked at the water. Lily suddenly got up and headed for the water James came down as well but was standing at a distance. Lily took of the coat and dropped it onto the ground and then she slipped of her boots and threw them to where she was sitting. She walked into the water and then she dove in she did not come back up because she had cast a spell so she could breathe under the water. James freaked out and ran down to the water and was about to dive in when Remus stopped him.

"Don't." Remus stood up and started to walk to James.

"Remus she will drown under there if she stays down two long." James attempted to dive again but Remus grabbed him.

"Just leave her she will come up when she is ready." Remus and James walked back to where he was sitting and they sat down.

An hour later Lily surfaced and she walked out of the water. Her hair had all fallen out. James got up and said a spell to dry her off and Remus put his jacket over her shoulders again.

"Do you feel better now Lily?" They both asked at the same time.

Lily smiled because she new how much they both cared about her. "Yes im fine now. I just needed to cool of."

"Well that is one way to do that." James said with a smirk.

"What were you thinking about under there?" Remus asked.

"Well I was thinking of what to get you two for Christmas. It was either the pink fluffy toy rabbit or some photos." Lily giggled.

James piped up. "I will take both" he smiled at Lily's reaction to that.

"I think I will stick to the photos." Remus said.

Lily laughed. "Okay so that is photos for one and a fluffy pink rabbit and photos for the other." Lily snapped her fingers and a camera appeared. Lily set a timer on it and stepped back between them and they all smiled as the photo was taken. She stepped forward and looked at the photo she then set the timer again and she stepped back this time James picked her up and Remus kissed her check. They took photos for the rest of the night they took photos silly ones and good ones. At the end Lily was starting to fall asleep by the tree and James was holding her close and then she fell asleep and he kissed her he did not see a flash of the camera as Remus took a photo of them.

Remus' Prov

They look so good together they could almost be a couple. I hope Sirius does not get to see these photos. But now back to them I think they should go out but James has too much pride to ask her out and Lily well I don't really know about her she is not very open with me but she tells James almost every thing. Of course she is not going to tell him every thing some things she wants to keep private.

James carried Lily back up to the common room and laid her on the couch and he gently woke her up. Lily walked up to the girl's room and she went to her desk and got out her diary.

Lily's Prov

Dear Diary

I had to stop myself from putting my arms around James' neck as he kissed me or he would have known I was awake. I saw Remus take a photo us so I will give him a copy and I will put a spell on them so only the person that I give them to can see them. I don't think James was able to reason with him because on my way out of the hall the pictures started showing up. Now I have to think about what I can do to Sirius. Make him pink and he can sing every thing he says, no that's to nice for him. I could make pink soap bubbles come out his mouth for a month. Scourgify. Every time he gets into to trouble he could cry. Oh I have a very good one I can make him scream at bugs. I think I will go with all of them. Check. (She said as she made a brisk movement with the pen in her hand)

Well good night im off to bed. I will hex Sirius in the morning.

The next morning Lily, James and Remus went out for the day and Lily took her camera with her. They spent time taking photos and at lunch time she whipped up some food. They guys at most of it and then realised she had none.

"Are you going to eat Lily?" James asked around a moth full of food.

"Yes I will eat some thing." Lily snapped her fingers and a small lunch appeared in front of her.

Both Remus and James stared at her food because it was healthy and there's had been all junk food. Remus leaned forward and had a smell of it and then sat back up and smiled Lily giggled as James did the same thing and then jumped backwards as Lily pushed it in to his face. James glared at her as she dropped her food jumped to her feet and spun around and looked towards the castle.

"What's wrong" James whispered as he moved in front of Lily and looked at her but froze when she looked at him. Her eyes were not emerald green they were gold. "Remus come her and have a look at Lily's eyes." James said to his friend Lily stopped looking at him and back to what she was originally looking at.

Remus was already up and staring in the same direction as Lily.

"I know you there Sirius you can take of the invisibility cloak." Lily raised her wand up to level with some thing.

"Lily there is nothing there." James whispered to her.

Sirius froze as her wand pressed into his neck. He slipped of the cloak of Lily did not lower wand.

"Why are you following us Sirius?" Lily asked. Sirius looked at her eyes and realised she was a seer.

"Lily you're a seer." Sirius gasped out as she pushed the wand more against his neck.

"Lily stop it." James growled. Lily looked at him her eyes started to change back to normal.

Lily dropped her wand and clutched her head. She fell to her knees in pain. "I… Im a what?" she managed to get out. She looked back up at James and her eyes were gold again.

She got up but fell back down so she lay there and then suddenly she started to float in mid air it looked like she was standing up but not on solid ground. Her head hung forward her arms were hanging down beside her then she moved forward a bit she was now in front of Sirius.

"Si… Sirius h… h... help m… me." She whispered to him. Sirius reached out and touched her she feel to the ground and did not stir again.

"Arr you ruined it all you idiot she was under my spell do you know how hard it is to use a seer for a puppet." Severus Snape yelled at Sirius. And he stormed off.

A week later Lily finally woke up. She sat up slowly she could not remember a thing about what happened after Sirius pulled of the cloak. She looked around and found James had fallen asleep in a chair beside her bed. She climbed out of the bed and stood in front of him she leaned down and kissed him he opened his eyes and pulled her into his lap she squealed as he did so.

"Hey you're awake." Lily said as she wiggled in his arms.

"Yes im awake I have been the whole time I just had my eyes closed." He said to her and smiled as she stopped moving and just gave up and sat there on is lap in his arms. She leaned into his chest and just stayed there.

"Ah ha I got you now." yelled a voice as a flash went off.

Both Lily and James looked at Sirius but they did not care any more.

"Are you going out or what?" Sirius smiled innocently at them. Lily climbed of James and stood up.

"No." they both said at the same time.

"Well the Lily why did you kiss him then? Hmm" Sirius giggled.

"Well, umm, I don't know okay Sirius. I just did." Lily picked up all her stuff and stormed off after slamming her heal in to his foot.


	2. Secret and Hurt

_Secrets and Hurt_

James and Lily entered the room to find Sirius smirking at James, James smiled back at him. Lily walked up to the girl's room and left the boys to talk as she entered the room she did not shut the door properly.

"So have you asked her out yet James?" Sirius asked.

"No not yet." James sat down on one of the chairs followed by Sirius.

"Well you better get a move on. So if you ask her out by after the after noon's classes I will give you fifty galleons." Sirius looked at the pile of books on the table. "Has Lily done all her reports and home work already?" James nodded his answer. "Wow."

"What if she says no?" James looked away from the books and back to his friend.

"You will never know my friend until you try." James thought about this and he had to think that for once Sirius was actually being serious about something.

"Yes I suppose so." James got up and walked up to the boy's room.

Classes have started and James and Lily are sitting at the back of the room. Lily is helping him with is reports. After that class James and Lily go down to the lake and sit there. James is just watching the wind blow the hair out of Lily's face.

"Lily I… I… I" James froze when Lily turned her head slowly to face him.

"Yes James?" Lily smiled at him.

"Umm never mind." James looked away.

"James you can tell me I won't bit you."

James mumbled to him self. "But you can bit me, I want you to"

"What was that I missed it?" Lily leaned towards him.

"IloveyouLily" James forced it out so fast that Lily just stared at him.

"Pardon" She asked.

James took a deep berth and repeated. "I love you Lily." He looked away from her gaze.

"James" he looked back at her. "I love you to. But what I want to know is are you ever going to ask me out?" Lily moved closer to him.

"Okay I did not see that coming at all. Lily will you go out with me?" James had a look of worry on his face as Lily thought for a bit.

"Yes James I will." James was about to admit defeat when he realised what she said and he kissed her. A stick broke behind them they turned around but no one was there. "James." Lily said in distress he turned her head and saw her eyes were gold.

"Nice work James here is the fifty galleons I owe you for doing so." Sirius was under the invisibility cloak.

Lilly looked from looking at Sirius back to James. James touched her she flinched. Her eyes still gold. "Don't touch me James." Lily said as she got up James got up as well. Lilly walked over to Sirius and stared at him. "You ruined it I will definitely hex you now Black."

"James help me" Sirius pleaded." Her eyes still unchanged she was about to walk away.

"No you screwed it up this time for me and now I agree with her hexing you." James frowned at his friend.

"Shut up or I will hex you as well because you made a bet with him I don't see why I sound not just hex you both now and be done with it." Just then she spun around to look at the trees behind them. Remus walked out from there and towards Lily. "Remus is that you?" Lily asked because with her eyes being gold she could not see as well but she could see Sirius fine.

"Yes it is I Lily. Are you alright?" Remus moved forward towards her.

"No im not alright." she said as tears rolled down her checks.

"Come on lets go for a walk I think I know why your eyes turn gold when some one approaches you under an invisibility cloak." Remus walked closed to Lily and Put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him her eyes changed back.

"Ok I will come but don't you think for one minute that those two are coming." She said as she pointed at James and Sirius. Lily bent down and picked up the bag of galleons and looked at James. "So this is what im worth to you James Potter?"

"Lily it is not like that. I… I…." James was lost for words.

"I do not care James. You have hurt me." Lily spun around after throwing the bag at James' chest.

"Lily don't you turn away from me." James growled at her.

Lily stopped but did not look back at him he walked over to her and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "LET GO OF ME." She screamed. He let go and she slapped him and she started to run and James ran after her but before her could catch her she had made a thick fog fall behind her.

"Im sorry Lily" James whispered he then turned around to find Sirius right behind him. "Sirius I swear if you do not make it right I will turn you into a toad for ever." James walked off.

"James" Remus called after him.

James turned around. "What Remus?" James had now stopped to hear what was about to be told to him.

"Go after her you moron. She does not know what she is doing out here on her own she needs some one to talk to." Remus walked over to his friend.

"Well go after her then." James started walking on when Remus kicked his arse.

James spun around to find him self alone. "No she needs you not me or Sirius." A voice whispered through the wind.

James walked through the fog to find that it was just a thick wall and on the other side it was clear. He began walking in the direction that Lily ran of in. He stopped for a little bit and then he remembered the Marauders Map he pulled it out to find Lily sure enough he found her in a clearing. She was not moving or anything. James ran to the clearing.

"Lily. Lily where are you?" He called out.

"Im here James behind you" Lily's soft voice came as a surprise to him.

James spun around. "Lily im so sorry I never meant for that I never meant to hurt you." James waited for her to reply.

"But you did." She whispered. James wrapped his arms around her.

"Im sorry Lily Im sorry." He whispered back to her. "Come on we can't stay out here to much longer."

"Why?" Lily asked a little confused.

"What is the time?" James asked.

"It is six o-clock." Lily answered.

"It is the full moon Lily you have to get out of here." James said but before she could run they heard howling coming closer. "You can't run you have to hide."

"James don't leave me please." Lily pleaded with him.

"I have to. I love you." He gave her a kiss then turned around.

James called his broom stick and he put Lily on it and made the broom go high above the trees. He changed into his stag form and waited there and sure enough out came running a werewolf into the clearing. Lily screamed as the werewolf picked up James and threw him against a tree. The werewolf looked up at her and started to jump and then started to climb the tree next to him. A black dog cam running into the clearing and bit the werewolf on his back leg and ran as fast as he could. James did not move from where he fell. Lilly made the broom fly down to him she jumped of.

"James slowly changed back as he became conscious. " Lily get out of here." He said.

"No I won't leave you." Then she spun around as she heard several sticks crack behind her. The werewolf had come back to get James.

"LILLY GET ON THE BROOM AND GET UP INTO THE SKY AGAIN." James yelled as he changed into a stag once again. The werewolf grabbed him and threw him against the tree once again and then bit his leg.

"NOOOOOO." Lily screamed but she knew she could not do any thing for him.

The sun started to come up and the werewolf stopped and then fell to the ground.

"Remus" Lily whispered to her self. She flew down and jumped of the broom and ran to James' side he had now changed back.

"Lily is he alright." Remus whispered to her.

"He will be fine Remus." Lily stood up and turned around to face him. "Why did you not tell me." She looked at him.

"Because I was scared of what you would think Lily" Remus looked at the ground Lily walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his check.

"Remus I would think of you no different." Lily smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Lily." A voice croaked behind her.

"James" She ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"Lily are you alright?" He asked.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Yes im fine. Thank you for caring about me." She gave him a kiss and helped him get to his feet.

Sirius came running into the clearing and stopped when he saw Lily wrapped in James' arms.

"Way to go James you got your girl after all." Sirius smiled as Lily laughed.

"Yes he has" Lily kissed James' check and then they all headed back up to the castle.

"Lily make sure you stay inside tomorrow night." Remus said with a half smile.

"Will do Remus" Lily smiled at him and he smiled back because he now new she would not think of him any different just not to go out on a date with during the three night of the new moon.


End file.
